


Let's go home

by 2W_NikiAngel



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drawing, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: "Let's go home, Makoto.""Thank you, Haru-chan."[Český originální text/Czech original]
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Let's go home

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was created by a complete coincidence, when I make my own story while drawing a MakoHaru fanart (which is at the end of the story). So I decided to share it. :)

Life in Tokyo wasn’t easy. They both knew this from the moment, after six tiring hours on the bus, they came into the bustle of the city and went to pick up the keys to their apartments. The first apartments in which they officially lived as adults.

But it was even harder for Makoto. Although he could make contact with everyone, even though he could liven up every conversation, even though everyone spoke of him as the pleasant, cheerful, friendly Makoto - he lacked something. All his life he longed only to have someone next to him with whom he could share the last part of his heart that he hadn’t yet given to anyone - love. The true, loving, grown-up love in which bad days would be interwoven with tight hugs and boiling kisses, where happy days would be shared by wide smiles and carefree behavior.

Years ago, when he began to get to know himself and had a hard time accepting the part he feared so much, he devoted a piece of his heart to Haruka. And even though his love was never reciprocated, he knew that Haruka took care of his feelings, holding them in his arms and stroking them like the most precious piece of jewelry. Their relationship grew stronger every year, until it became a bond that couldn’t be broken by anything or anyone. They knew they would always be there for each other, no matter how hard the time ahead.

In physiotherapy classes, he met a classmate. He was only a few months older, a few inches taller, intelligent, still smiling, and had a tattoo on his elbow that he hid under a long-sleeve. They immediately felt good around each other, exchanged contacts after a few hours, and from then on they kept writing and calling. Haruka was joking that the phone had grown to his hand, but he was still glad that Makoto - the sensitive, unique and kind Makoto - was finally experiencing something he longed for.

And perhaps because of that, perhaps because of the self-confidence he gained in college and during his work as a coach for children in the swimming pool, perhaps because of the excitement that engulfed him every time he thought of that  _ one  _ thought; he decided to take a step forward. After a few months, he invited him on a date. To a nearby cafe next to their school. His offer was accepted.

Makoto marched around the apartment all day, wondering what to wear, calling and writing to Haruka, who began to ignore his messages and calls after a few hours. He nervously bought a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses, which he loved so much. He was too romantic, which he took as one of his mistakes. Still, he hoped to be accepted with his whims. He walked to the cafe just in time.

Their friends always made fun of Haruka and Makoto for communicating with each other telepathically. It wasn't true, but after years of knowing each other and their friendship deepened into a bond that engulfed them both, they understood each other without words. Just a look, a fleeting touch, and they knew everything about the other at that moment. That was probably why Haruka had decided to go out, voluntarily stroking the icy February air to his face, to get him to the place where Makoto had his date. He just wanted to peek in, look at Makoto’s smile, his red cheeks, and hear his cute voice, which didn’t fit his tall, bulky figure; but when he looked into the cafe, he saw Makoto surrounded by his classmates. They discussed something and laughed loudly. But not Makoto. His smile was playful and his eyes desperate. When Haruka saw his hands dig hard into the pillow he was sitting on, he entered the cafe.

Haruka was no stranger to them. Everyone greeted him with pleasure. The moment his eyes met Makoto’s, he knew what had happened. His green gaze betrayed him. If he was still in doubt, that little was enough for him to understand. There were several papers on the table, and at the head of the table sat a young man with whom Makoto was writing. Haruka didn't know him, but Makoto often unhealthily sent him photos of him, which he sent him. Haruka didn’t share his enthusiasm, but he never spoiled his joy and always said that he was glad to find someone he liked. But now he felt like he was looking at someone else. To someone he saw for the first time in his life. To someone he wanted to see as far away from Makoto as he could at that moment.

“We must go,” Haruka said, looking at Makoto, “Rin has arrived.” A merciful lie that sparkled a glimmer of hope in Makoto’s eyes. Makoto began to apologize, responding to his friends' pleas for them to stay for a while longer with false regret. He still had flowers and chocolate hidden under his warm green coat so that no one could see them. They went out together and stopped around the corner of the street.

“You can take them if you want,” Makoto said about the flowers and box of chocolates he had given Haruka in his hands so he could put on his coat, “I don't need them anymore.” Haruka didn't like sweets and never understood why people give flowers to each other only to see them die. Still, he said nothing. He accepted both with a nod. “Haru,” said Makoto, his head bowed, “am I pathetic?”

_ No _ , Haruka thought, moving closer to Makoto,  _ pathetic to me is the one who decides to use another person's kindness and feelings. For me, the one pathetic is who decides to lie to the one perfect man for months. And for what? To see the fun he could share with his friends? Who could print confidential conversations between them to entertain their friends? Who would invite other friends on a date so they can laugh at each other? What would have happened if Makoto hadn't been so popular with his friends? What would happen if he didn't have time to hide flowers and a box of chocolates under his coat? What would happen if the boy said who the mysterious boy was who had been telling him about his feelings for months? What would happen if I didn't arrive? _

Instead of all these words, Haruka acted. He took Makoto's hand and said, “Let's go home, Makoto.”

Makoto just nodded and said, “Thank you, Haru-chan.” Before they could take a step, Makoto covered his face with his black-gloved palm and cried. Haruka’s heart was breaking under the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com).
> 
> I'm taking requests for Free! fanarts and fanfics for my [Birthday project Vol. II](https://2wnikiangel.tumblr.com/post/641294931687849984/birthday-fanfictions-project-ii). Check it out!


End file.
